Black strawberry: father's day
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: A girl that wish to be loved by her father goes wrong the more she tries the more she is pushed away that could lead to a father's worst nightmare


Black strawberry woke up from the sound of her alarm clock, she reached over to it and tossed it out the open window , she got out of bed with a yawn and stretched after she got out of her dark purple pajamas and took a shower changing into her normal attire , she made her way downstairs and saw her dad at the kitchen table reading the newspaper along with the sound of the TV being on showing the news of heavy rain today. She sigh and walked into the kitchen and made herself some cereal, The relationship between black strawberry and her father is kind of complex, she seems to be nothing but a memory from his deep grieving which made her feel discern from her father and people But was able to be broken by a girl name sour kiss summer from her childhood and later bloody orange and a new girl name black apple who's always with her.

Black strawberry sat at the table and ate her cereal quietly as nothing could be heard from them the sound of the TV talking and the flip of the newspaper. She sighs once she was done with her breakfast and got up to put the dish into the sink, as she ran the water to wash out the dish she looked over to the refrigerator seeing a Circle on it marking it Sunday, June 18. Tomorrow will be Father's day but the problem was, Black strawberry didn't know what to get him this year, or any year at that he always told her he didn't need anything or maybe she thought her gifts weren't good enough

"Dad...What do you...Want for breakfast?" She asked not looking at him

"I've already eaten," He said as she saw only her dish in the sink then sigh and started to cook, she made him scramble eggs and toast on the side with fresh mix fruits and a cup of orange juice.

"What is this ?" He asked as he put down his newspaper looking at the food she put in front of him

"Your breakfast, and this time you better eat it, "She said as she went back to the sink to wash her hands then dry them with a dish towel that lay beside it.

"I'm off to apple's house, bye" Was all she said as she was just about to head out the door but was stopped when a hand was placed on her head making her look up to her dad as he stood behind her

"remember to take an umbrella Rocky, it's going to rain today" Was all he said as he walked out the door to the car, she took a quick glance back inside to the breakfast display that still was on the table

"Hey, what about your breakfast!?"She hollers at him but he didn't reply as he started up the car and backed out of the driveway driving off to work.

"All that work for nothing" She growled as she went back inside to put away the untouched breakfast. Then headed to her friend's house.

"He didn't even touch the breakfast you made him? wow tough guy," Said Apple as the two of them was in her room

"I don't know what to do apple, anything I do it seems like it means nothing to him," Black strawberry said sadly

"Well surely Father's Day might bring a smile to his face"

"you already know what happened on that day, he doesn't want anything"

"I don't believe that "

"Have you met my dad?"

"Yes, but you're lucky he doesn't yell or scream at you or make you do chores, You do it of your own free will, and you can stay up as long as you want"

"I don't care about that, I just wish he showed that he cared about me "

"But he does care, remember when you had a cold for a week he was by your side the whole time and took off a weekday off of work to watch and take care of you"

"Yeah, your right...Maybe he does care "

"There's no maybe about this it's the truth, "Apple said making Black strawberry smile at the thought, then the door opened as her mom came in with a laundry hamper

"Apple it's your turn to do the laundry," the mother said as she put down the basket

"What! Strawberry said that she would do it for me for a whole week saying that she did lose to me in a game of chess"

"Sorry but she's babysitting apple dumpling today so that means you are on laundry, dishwasher and dinner duty"

"She lied to me! " Apple growled as she ran out if the room and all Black strawberry could hear was yelling and things breaking

"Well that my cue to leave," Black strawberry said as she got off her bed and left apple house after hearing the dad yell at them to shut up. Black strawberry made her way back home not seeing her dad's car she watched TV in the living room ,An hour later she fell asleep and later woke up from the sound of humming , she look up at who was humming as she saw the blurry image of her dad petting her head as he hum that she was laying on his lap the song was soothing and kind that her eyes felt heavy allowing sleep to take over her again.

Black strawberry woke up to the Sound of the alarm clock and Saw that she was in her room. She shut the alarm clock off then tossed it out the open window again, she changed out of the clothes that she was in from yesterday and changed into something new, she made her way down to the kitchen to see her dad at the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Dad ?" She called to him as she went and sat at the table making him put down the newspaper

"Um...Were you, how did I get in my room yesterday?"

"I found you sleeping downstairs so I put you back in your room so you can sleep," He said as she thought for a minute then shrugged as he went back to his reading. Even though she didn't know why her dad acted this way she knew she wasn't going to get any answers

"Hey dad, about father's dad "

"What about it?"

"I was... thinking maybe we can go out on Father's day... I'll pay"

"Really ...With what money?" He asked putting down the paper and taking a sip of his coffee

"With the allowance that you pay me, remember, I just want to do somthing for you"

"there's no need for that," he said putting down his coffee mug

"I told you that I don't want to do anything on that day"

"but why not, we never do anything on Father's Day and besides in case, you forgot, that day is pacifically made for... "

"Rocky doesn't make me repeat myself " he said as he stood up and left out of the house, I felt utterly defeated from his words he must really not like Father's Day but I never understood why he didn't like it, he never told me the answer and never really gave me a reason. I stayed home just watching TV and flipping through the channel's board until the doorbell rang making me sigh and get up to answer it as I saw it was apple

"Hey, want to come over and play ?"

"No, not today"

"Let me guess he turn down father's day again?"

"Yeah, I tried but what else can I do ?"

Black strawberry asked her, Apple gave her several ideas that she could do for Father's Day and that was just normally give him a present and just give him a good time sure he said he doesn't want anything but Apple said to just do it to show that you care and he will have a change of heart, Black strawberry didn't think it was going to be that easy especially with her dad but wanted to really show him how much she appreciates him, she just wish she knew what she was getting herself into, That morning on Father's day turned out not what Black strawberry hoped it would be instead of laughter there were tears as things were being tossed to the ground and items were being destroyed

"I told you no!"

"But that I just wanted to...".

"You never listen you can't do anything right!" she heard him say as he expresses such hatred that she had never seen before Black strawberry always thought her father had no emotions at all but this one he expressed easily but before she knew it it was her turn to express the same feeling

"I HATE YOU !" Black strawberry screamed as he looked at her

"I hate you, I've done everything to make you happy but all you ever do is ignore me! you won't even look at me or talk to me I tried making you breakfast you won't even eat it all you care about is yourself and your selfish needs if everything I do is such a problem then why don't you just get rid of me!" a loud smack Echoes In The Silent House as her cheek sting in pain

"Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again do you understand me black strawberry, you have no idea how I feel now go to your room!," He said as she did just that and went to her room, for the first time in Black strawberry life her father hit her. It hurt so bad that she wasn't thinking, she sat in her room all day with the lights off in the curtains shut until she heard the front door closed and then the car start, Black strawberry looked out the window to see that her father left the house... And so did she

Mr rock POV)

Mr rock needed some fresh air and didn't want to be yell at Rocky anymore than he already is ,he knew slapping her was overdoing it , he knew she wanted to show him love,but Mr rock was too afraid to allow her to do so, he fear that the incident with her mother would be the same with her so Mr rock decided to keep his feelings and emotions to himself ,he could see that he hurt her. Mr rock parked in a church parking lot thinking over what happened, he knew that he was going to apologize to her sooner or later , so after a few minutes of sitting in the parking lot he headed back home,Mr rock walked into the house to see that it was the same before left a mess, he walked up to Rocky's room and knocked on the door.

"Rocky we need to talk...I'm sorry for hitting you, I know you wanted to show appreciation for me but you didn't have to do that... I mean I just ...I'm sorry" he didn't hear anything from the room as he turn the doorknob and open the door to see that it was dark inside he flicked on the light calling Rocky's name only to see her bed empty and the window open, his world came to a stop.

Black strawberry pov)

It started to rain as Black strawberry stood by the River thinking back to her Mistake, was killing her mom really worth all this pain, she wondered if he would still be this way if she was the one that died. Black strawberry dove into the water after dropping her cell phone and other things only to close her eyes and sleep.

"Please don't leave me too " Black strawberry could hear sobbing after what felt like an hour, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white room, she heard beeping making her look over to her left to see a heart rate machine, she figured that she was at the Hospital she looked over beside her to see her dad with his head down crying Softly.

"I'm sorry, I promise to be a better father just please wake up" He cried, it made her cry knowing she bring him pain and maybe he did care for her as much as she thought he didn't

"Daddy..." she called in a whisper, her voice was dry and it hurt to speak but it was loud enough for him to hear and lift his head as he was she was awake

"Rocky, it's ok your safe "

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'm sorry rocky please don't do that again"

"I promise" Days later black strawberry came out of the hospital and was sent home, her dad took care of her until she recovered and it was back to school, once dressed black strawberry made her dad food and a kiss on the cheek

"Bye dad," she said heading to the door and picking up her book bag only to feel a hand placed on her head making black strawberry look up at her dad.

"Remember to take an umbrella with you rocky it's going to rain," He said as he left the house and into his car leaving for work, black strawberry looked into the kitchen and saw that he eat the breakfast she made him which bring a smile to her face

"rocky ready to go?" Apple said appearing on her doorstep, black strawberry headed out of the house as the two of them headed to school, black strawberry made a promise to herself that she wouldn't Force love upon her father and to love him for who he is just as he did the same for her


End file.
